Seme or Uke?
by Monochrome Insanity
Summary: <html><head></head>Upon discovering that Erika has written yaoi smut starring them, Kida and Mikado  unsurprisingly  have very different reactions. But what happens when an argument arises? Mild yaoi. Twoshot.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi warning. Also, I own nothing. (In case anyone cared... or thought otherwise...)**

* * *

><p>"You <em>what?<em>" Mikado cried in a both angry and startled soprano. His blue eyes fiercely glared at the three laughing faces in front of him from atop red, red cheeks that threatened to become tomatoes. His hands flew up to push the hair above his ears aside, as though it would help him forget what he just heard. "I, I -"

Splayed backward with her feet in the air, Erika wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, ignoring the daggers currently being shot at her from the timid boy. "Your reaction was too great! Honestly, it can't be that surprising!"

Walker lay next to her in a similar position and (also similarly) was cracking up. "It's Erika, what did you expect?"

Masaomi, the little traitor, had joined into their laughter fest, for reasons unknown to Mikado - there was nothing funny about it! It was embarrassing! It was - it was an invasion of privacy! An outrage!

Trying his best to contain his bursts of giggles, Kida sat up and, as if he had been in a trance, slapped both of his cheeks, which were red from breath-stealing laughter. He leaned over and, slightly drunkenly, patted Mikado's shoulder firmly. "Come on, it's really funny! Even you have to see the humor in this!"

Ignoring the minor offense of "even you," Mikado turned his head away and blushed. "How can you be so comfortable! She - she wrote p - _porn _of us!"

The word "porn," which he had forced out with much embarrassment, seemed to surprise even himself as it came out of his lips. It made him look farther away from Masaomi and blush ten times harder. This only caused the other three to spit out short but loud laughs, which they instantly tried to cover up.

Mikado sighed, wishing with all his might that he were absolutely anywhere besides this painfully humiliating predicament.

* * *

><p><em>Half an Hour Earlier<em>

Kadota and Togusa had left them alone in the van as they went about some sort of important business inside Russian Sushi. Normally, Erika and Walker would have insisted on being part of any sort of interesting discussion (especially if it allowed an opportunity to goof off) except, due to recent events that aren't to be discussed, they weren't exactly welcomed at the establishment. Indefinitely.

Mikado and Masaomi had joined into their little adventure - which couldn't really be called 'adventurous,' for it reached its climax in a restaurant's back parking lot - after Masaomi's infinite (and horrendous) pickup lines had failed for an indescribably large amount of times. They'd given up - much to the disappointment of a certain blonde - and headed to Russian Sushi, only to spy a familiar van in the back and join its occupants, the two otaku.

Inside, the two were found in the middle of a completely serious discussion revolving around the impact of Boys' Love on modern culture. While an awkward subject to walk into, it wasn't a foreign topic to the boys' ears, as they spent a fair amount of time among the otakus. Erika, of course, was the more experienced one in the subject and took a much more supportive view of it than Walker did (though he wasn't strictly opposed to it). She spoke with enthusiasm and starry eyes as she ranted on with passion about yaoi, much to all three's enjoyment.

It was brought up, of course, that she had written some of her own, and her back straightened and head rose in pride when the topic was touched upon. "Yep!" she confidently confirmed. "Real quality stuff, too!" Her serious attitude was extremely funny to the other three (who were, thankfully, ignoring the fact that they were guys), especially Masaomi and Mikado, who weren't heartily into anime or manga.

"Fanfiction or what?" Masaomi asked, for Walker already knew, and Mikado would be too ashamed to ask.

Her grin grew, and she answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I do that, yes, but I get a lot of inspiration from the real world!" which was, Mikado supposed, the polite way of saying that she wrote stories about males she knew having kinky sex. "Like Shizuo and Izaya!"

This sent Masaomi into a rabid bought of laughter, and he gripped his sides as he rolled backward. "No way! That's too good!" Even Mikado snorted at the thought of the two blatant nemesi getting along long enough to... to... he didn't want to imagine it past that point.

"The tough part is deciding who tops because they both seem like natural semes, right?" Walker grinned in response, and even Masaomi dried his eyes and sat up enough to give a little nod, as though he understood the lingo that puzzled Mikado. "I switch it up sometimes, but I mostly like Shizuo on top, you know? I mean, can you imagine how turned on he would be at the sight of the usually smirking and manipulative Izaya turning into a puddle of moans, being submissive and all?" The end of her sentence faded into an excited squeal, followed by a chorus of laughs. And one especially red, red face.

Erika's head perked up, as though she had just remembered something, and she turned to Kida and Mikado with determination. "Actually, I've written a couple about you two, too."

A second of silence followed her casual announcement - half of which was in anticipation for a reaction and the other half in shock.

Then, chaos broke out.

* * *

><p><em>Hence brings us back to the previously interrupted scene.<em>

Mikado flushed darker at their reaction to his embarrassment; why didn't any of them find it strange? Even _Masaomi? _

'It's not that big a deal!" Erika got out between laughs. She tried to cover her mouth in order to stop her giggles, but she ended up collapsing forward in a spasm of guffaws, her hand that had been over her lips now slapping her knee.

Walker had straightened up by now, and Masaomi was peering at Mikado - a smile still dancing on his lips - with curiosity, as though he couldn't figure out why Mikado would be so offended. He leaned toward Mikado a little more, supporting himself with his left hand.

"Does it really bother you that much?" He twisted his head to the side, and Mikado's heart gave a little start. _Ba-dum._

Honestly, he wanted to answer "yes," but he amost felt as though he would be insulting Kida in doing so. But was it really hurtful to say that you didn't like the idea of an otaku fangirling over the idea of him and his best friend doing... things?

"Er, well..."

"Aw~! Mikado's getting all flustered, ne!"

He turned toward the others, pointing at Mikado with a laughing smile planted on his lips.

Suddenly, any worry about hurting Masaomi's feelings left him. He fixed his eyes on the back of Kida's head - a solid, bleached blonde - and worked very hard to prove that looks could kill.

Erika giggled at their short banter and immediately turned to whisper something in Walker's ear, who quickly covered his mouth to hide a snort. Mikado looked on, puzzled, his face a mirror of Kida's for once. Seeing their faces, the two otakus simply grinned wider and said, in perfect harmony, 'It's nothing, nothing~!" while waving the idea away with their hands.

Kida shrugged, not all that interested in their quiet discussions, and Mikado couldn't help but agree - some things that go between those two should be kept secret. The four friends' usually boisterous conversation faded into a soft, awkward silence.

"So," Mikado started timidly, partially to end the silence and partially because he had finally worked up the nerve to ask what was on his mind, "wh-what sort of thing have you written?"

Now that got a reaction.

Erika rubbed her chin sagely as she chuckled deeply. "So, the innocent bystander's curiously wanders into the mysterious and enticing land of yaoi..." A duet of chuckles made up the background sound of her short speech.

Mikado was sure his cheeks, as hot as he'd ever felt them, weren't helping his situation. "I-it's not l-like I -"

Erika waved his words away casually, signaling him as if to say that his explanation wasn't necessary. "It's fine, it's fine! I'd wanna know if it were me!"

Kida laughed, stating for himself, "Yeah, I was sorta wondering, too."

Erika and Walker (who knew just as much about what she had written) shared a quick glance. and each put a hand to their chin, accompanied with a soft "Hmm..."

"Well," Erika started, "there was the one with the maid outfits, for starters."

Walker nodded, adding, "Don't forget the cat ears and tails in that one, too," to which Erika nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Maid outfit? On who?" Kida asked, leaning forward in excitement, as though he didn't find a single problem with it.

"Both of you!" they chorused, leaned up to him in unison.

Masaomi laughed in response and said, with complete seriousness, "Then I suppose the question is: which one of us looked best?" Mikado flushed, wanting very much to fade into the cheap walls of the van or, better yet, go back to when he hadn't asked the question in the first place.

"I can't say for sure," Erika said with a sly grin. "Neither of you stayed in it for long." Her voice went up at the end, obviously hinting at the innuendo in the statement. Mikado did his best to not imagine anything after the maid outfits were removed - he _didn't_ want to think of that - while Masaomi merely laughed it off, subtlety mumbling something about how he probably looked better_ without_ it on.

"I might just have to read some! How many do you have, anyway?" Mikado's eyes widened in his friend's interest in looking at Erika's works, and even she seemed a bit caught off guard. He also tried very hard not to think of what Masaomi might do with such "reading material."

"Only a handful, I mostly write Shizaya," - it took Mikado more than a few seconds to figure out what that was supposed to mean - "but there's still a few of you guys."

Mikado, surprisingly, didn't find much comfort in that fact.

"Oh!" she said enthusiastically, her head perking up like a dog's. "But my favorite's the one where Kida struggles to admit to himself that his shameless flirtations toward girls are just a cover up for his strong love of cocks! Of course, his hormones go mad for Mikado, and he eventually seduces him into bed. And Mikado, who never thought of Kida - or any guy - like that, becomes so lustful and passionate when confronted with the intimately erotic action of sex that he turns the tables completely and tops Kida!"

Her long spiel ended only to be faced with completely silence and two shocked faces (Walker's remained in a blissful smile).

"Wh-what? H-how detailed _are _these?" Mikado cried in shock, his face completely crimson from hearing the depiction of him and Masaomi having s-sex. He hoped Kida didn't glance over and see him looking so flustered.

Thankfully, Masaomi was distracted. "More _importantly,_" he said forcefully, "_why_ on earth did Mikado top _me?_" He actually sounded seriously upset about it! Mikado looked at him incredulously (Kida, thankfully, didn't notice the blue eyed boy's large eyes fixed on him).

He wasn't bothered in the least by being portrayed as partaking in sexual endeavors with his male best friend, yet he was that easily upset over the notion of being topped by his male best friend in said fictional endeavors?

Kida's glare only intensified, and Mikado mentally face-palmed._ Yes, apparently so._

"Come on," Erika said, preparing to defend her concept. "It fits!" Her face was pretty serious, and Mikado looked on with worry of a possible outbreak in fighting.

"Mikado is a stuttering, blushing uke if I've ever seen one!" Kida fought back, and Mikado muttered slightly in response, asking what that meant. He was sure it wasn't a compliment.

"Exactly!" Erika cried, her expression a combination of excitement toward her cause and anger. "You two are so stereotyped seme and uke - you always flirting and Mikado always being flustered and all - that a role-reversal would be perfect for you two!" Mikado blinked, only understanding part of their conversation, while recognizing the familiar terms "uke" and "seme" coming up.

"That's nonsense!" said Masaomi, who seemed a bit too serious in his defense of him being a "seme" toward Mikado. "I'd be on top, and Mikado would absolutely stay on bottom!"

Erika rolled her eyes, as though disappointed by his lack of vision in the art of yaoi. "Yeah? Prove it."

Mikado expected Kida to do something normal - you know, like blush or fall back in shock or laugh the comment off at least, like he usually would. Instead, he caught the glint of competition in Kida's eyes. He smirked and raised his chin. "Okay then."

He turned determinedly to Mikado, who instinctively backed away after spotting the seriousness in his eyes, accompanied by a subtle playfulness. It was exactly how he would stare down a girl in the city before going up to flirt with her.

Erika's face burst into a wide smile, her entire body looking excited at the prospect of a show. Walker leaned back against the wall of the van and crossed his arms, not particularly interested in the show, yet certainly not about to stop it.

Masaomi maneuvered his slightly cramped legs out from under his body and moved to crawl across the dirty floor of the van. His hands moved, one over the other, as he narrowed in on Mikado, his shoulders swaying back and forth. Mikado tried to gulp down the sudden lump in his throat from nervousness and - possibly? - something else.

Kida's eyes narrowed seductively, and he licked his lips subconsciously, first tracing the inside of his bottom lip with his pink tongue, then letting it flash twice across his top lip. Mikado's heart beat faster in his chest.

Masaomi moved forward like an animal on the prowl and, while doing so, casually reached to the side and clicked back the lock on the door of the van, earning gasps from both Erika and Mikado - one from glee and one from shock. He seemed to ignore the otaku's gasp, while Mikado's made his sadistic grin grow, sending chills down the black-haired boy's spine, reminding him an awful lot of a certain informant.

Before he knew it, Mikado was backed up to the backside of the passenger seat - a fact he discovered with a sharp intake of breath - therefore useless to escape Kida. The boy in question was getting closer and closer, and Mikado hardly had time to register what was going on when Kida firmly attached his mouth to the side of Mikado's neck. Mikado, once again, gasped.

Masaomi worked with great ease, his tongue playfully tracing up and down Mikado's neck until he reached his jawline. He slid his mouth over his chin before settling it onto Mikado's mouth. This seemed to break the founder of Dollars out of his trance.

Immediately, he attempted to lean away from his best friend, whose tongue was getting a little too involved for Mikado's liking. Kida took that opportunity to grab onto his tie, for once causing Mikado to curse his robotic obeying of school uniform standards.

Quickly, though, he escaped his tie, though not by his own choice; Masaomi undid it, followed by the first couple buttons of his shirt. While he couldn't see her face, Mikado was sure Erika was in the middle of a fangasm. Kida rolled his mouth back down onto Mikado's neck, this time going lower, his lips softly tickling Mikado's collarbone as they moved along it. Mikado let out a quiet, low moan, instantly regretting it when he felt Kida's cold lips smirk against his pale skin.

More buttons were hastily undone and a jacket removed. Mikado had a feeling that his friend had completely forgotten about the challenge Erika had issued him.

Of course, Mikado himself wasn't exactly fighting Kida away, now was he?

He felt a wet tongue trail down his stomach, changing from being flat and soft licks to hard, narrow-tongued movements. Speaking of hard...

Kida brought his hand up, amost nonchalantly, to right below his tongue, which was enthusiastically playing around Mikado's belly button. It smoothly rubbed above the pant line, making its way downward, first to rub above the fabric of his school pants (Mikado was sure Kida felt something when he endured yet another smug grin pressed into his abdomen) and then making its way under the border between flesh and material. He felt a slight tremble from the hand, only now realizing that Kida might not be as confident as he acted.

Mikado's hands moved down, helping to guide Kida's and undo the snap on his pants. Kida handled the zipper himself. The pants went down, and the boxers were tugged to almost his knees. Eyes widened throughout the van.

Once again, Mikado changed the position of his hand, this time to a less passive position - gripping the back of Kida's hair, tugging and messing up blonde locks. His initiative generated an excited squeal from Erika, who he had almost forgotten about. His hands brought Masaomi's head closer on reflex, and only then did he feel the hard mass present in Kida's pants just as one had been in his own. It surprised him only a little bit, though his thoughts were interrupted by Masaomi slowly licking in circles right below where his waistline would be, earning a moan of pleasure from the boy who was stripped down. "Ma-Masao *gasp* mi!"

Mikado was almost worried for a second, thinking of how far it could get, when they were fifteen and both boys and in front of Erika and Walker and -

But his thoughts were again interrupted, this time by the sound of a door opening and a familiar voice saying, "What the hell?"

Togusa. And, assumedly, Kadota.

Kida sat up immediately, his legs still positioned astride Mikado's, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. His hands moved to cover the spot where he had just be licking. "Hey," he said casually, "what's up?"

Kadota leaned in from the other door, giving them a puzzled look before retiring to a sigh, muttering, "We didn't even invite them, yet we walk in to find them... ugh..."

"Can you give us a ride to Mikado's apartment? We have homework," Kida asked politely, as though nothing weird had happened. All the while, though, his hands tickled the front of Mikado's crotch, resulting in several weak, covered-up squeaks from the boy.

"Should we ask?" Togusa said plainly.

Masaomi smirked, replying cheerfully, "Nah, it was just an... experiment."

Erika sighed in the back, half in ecstasy from the show she had just witnessed, half in frustration at two of the van's occupants' remarkably bad timing. Walker only chuckled at his best friend's predicament.

Farther in the front to the van, Mikado turned away from Kida and, subtlety as possible, pulled up his pants, fixed his shirt, and located his tie and jacket. Suddenly, he felt a sharp bite on his neck and stifled a cry. Kida nibbled on his neck a little more, before rubbing his lips up to the boy's ear and entangling them into his short, black locks. "Want to continue the 'experiment' at your apartment, hmm~?" His breath was warm and seductive, sending ticklish goose bumps up Mikado's neck.

"E-eh?" Mikado blushed and turned his head away immediately, indicating neither yes or no (though it was obvious that it would effectively act as a "yes").

His ear remained close enough, though, to hear Masaomi laugh and mumble with a smile in his voice, "Uke..."

* * *

><p><strong>Just kidding, we all know he'd go all Boss!kado on Kida's ass in the end. <strong>

**Alright, review and all, you know the drill. Or don't. You know, whatever. **

**DFTBA.**


	2. Extra Chapter

**Hey, remember when I said this was a oneshot? I lied.**

**DISCLAIMER AND CRAP OKAY HERE'S THE STORY:**

* * *

><p>"Kida sat in class with fingernails that had been bitten away from deep thought tapping seriously on his chin. His mind, as usual, was far away from whatever nonsense the teacher was droning on about and, instead, was off wandering around a fantastical world of romance, something he fancied himself a god of.<p>

For once, though, he couldn't picture himself confidently in a romantic fantasy, finding that he was, contrastingly, feeling quite unsure of his current emotions, something very unusual to him. Before, his line of thought relating to romance was simple - see a hot girl, take interest in said hot girl, flirt with hot girl. It never went farther, and it never - _never_ - involved anyone besides a girl. But that was to be expected, of course, because that's how most teenage guys, Kida included, were. They liked boobs, asses, and everything in between and around. They had wet dreams and got boners for girls they knew - and certainly never ever for their best guy friends. Sure, some dudes did, but that definitely _wasn't_ how Kida felt.

At least, he's thought so, but now he couldn't help doubting that as he gazed at the back of a mop of black hair sitting in front of him, wondering why on earth he felt this way.

He sighed audibly, drawing a couple looks from classmates who were puzzled at the boy's uncharacteristic gloominess.

Childhood friend.

Best buddy.

Classmate.

Lover.

Guess which one didn't belong?

Kida buried his bleached blonde head of hair into crossed arms, ignoring the annoyed glare the teacher lay on him due to his blatant lack of concentration in class. Who cared if the teacher was pissed? Not only did Kida have better things to be thinking about, but the bell determining the end of class was about to-.

He grabbed his shoulder bag off the hook on the side of his desk as he wearily trudged from the room, hand gently tracing along the desktops he passed by.

Walking out the doorway, he stretched both his arms above his head with an inelegant yarn, getting back into his normal frame of mind. His carefully constructed outer facade nearly crumbled as the one person he didn't want to interact with - though he was bound to - greeted him.

'Hey,' said Mikado, eyes closed in a small, polite smile. Kida's heart, embarrassingly, skipped a beat.

He turned his face away casually in order to hide the slightest remnants of a blush. 'Hey,' he responded and added, recovering the last of his normal persona: 'Class was hoooorid today!'

'How would you know? You never pay attention,' Mikado replied, a sly grin gracing his lips. God, it suited his cute face so well; Kida wanted to die.

He chuckled nonchalantly, though. 'True, true. Can't argue with that.' He switched his bag to the other arm, wishing anything would occupy his thoughts beside the adorable face of his best friend whose eyes he was trying _painfully_ to avoid looking at. It was wrong; he ought to be a casanova with women, not suffering from a schoolgirl crush on his best friend. Best _guy_ friend.

'I suppose you'll want to go hit on girls, huh?' Mikado asked with amusement toward Kida's usual choice of after school activity.

His friend looked up slightly startled by the fact that his terribly innocent Mikado was the one suggesting it. Of course he wanted to flirt with girls - he always did. Recently, though, the fun had been drained from it by Mikado's frequent presence in his mind: whichever lucky lady he had chosen's face always seemed to pale in comparison to his moe best friend, whose facial features always replaced the girls' in his subconscious.

'_I want you,'_ he thought,_ 'not some bitch off the street.'_

'Nah, I don't feel like it,' he said casually, as if he turned down the offer to hit on sexy ladies all the time.

Mikado, though, was not fooled, and he gaped wide-eyed at his friend in response._ 'Do not look at his blue eyes, do not look at his blue, blue eyes.'_

'What?' he asked in feigned innocence. 'Is it that unusual? I kind of just want to chill at your apartment, I guess. Play some games or something?'

Gulping, Mikado replied as politely as possible through his obvious concern. 'Yeah, sure, we can do that.'

He looked like he wanted to check Kida for a fever.

Following their awkward conversation, the walk to Mikado's apartment should have been filled with an equally-awkward silence, had Kida not felt the need to break it with a constant, one-sided discussion. He went on and on about everything he usually would, commenting on every single hot girl who walked by - often to the girl herself - as though reassuring Mikado of his health and himself of his sexuality. Oogling every female passerby was a splendid distraction from the captivating boy beside him. Thank god for summertime; the shorts and spaghetti straps were so, _so _gloriously distracting.

And so they arrived at the apartment after a not-silent-but-still-awkward walk through the city streets. The second they walked into the cheap building, it was apparent that the AC system wasn't doing anything as the summer heat miraculously turned into Kida's enemy.

Of course, his first reaction upon entering was to strip himself of outer layers, something he did instantly and instinctively. It never occurred to him, though, that his companion would want to do the same.

So when he turned around after shedding down into only his school pants and white hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, he was faced with an innocently stripping Mikado, which automatically put his mind in the gutter - until he realized Mikado was merely cooling off.

Still, even as PG as the scene was, Kida was entranced. As Mikado released himself from the binds of his jacket, his arms went up to pull it off, showing just the tiniest sliver of pale flesh underneath where his white button-down wasn't tucked in, directly above his waistband. Kida felt like a perverted little girl watching him remove his tie (a movement that had never seemed quite so sexy before) and imagined he must be close to having some explosively cartoonish nose bleed. And for once, he blessed Mikado's robotic obedience of dress code, for the black-haired boy quickly began undoing the top buttons on his pristine shirt, revealing a taunting, white collar bone. He imagined himself doing all sorts of things to that pale skin - before knocking himself out of it.

Mikado stared at him questioningly, causing Kida to realize that he must've been creepily gaping at his friend's body and its every curve for the past few minutes. 'What is it?'

'Nothing, nothing,' Kida replied, leaning back onto his arms, moving his eyes all around the room on everything excepting the boy in front of him, which turned out to be a bad decision when his golden eyes met a stray pair of boxers laying on the floor. He could feel his face heat up as he tried to act nonchalant.

He hated this, and he hated how Mikado made him feel. He hated hated hated feeling so damn unsure of himself. Since when had he been so timid? His romantic interests were more like prey than crushes, and he was a predator on the hunt. Why should friendship and gender matter? He was being stupid.

Mikado had his back toward Kida, thankfully missing his obvious blush as he sorted through computer games, and was suggesting something about doing homework that Kida didn't quite catch, probably due to the fact that Mikado's butt was facing him. His throat had never felt so dry.

Silently, he pep talked himself into doing who-knows-what-because-he-sure-didn't. Whatever it was, he would certainly need a pep talk if he could hardly look his friend in the eyes without dying of too much blood rushing to his head - and often times, somewhere lower.

He wanted to embrace him from behind, whisper in his ear, kiss his jaw, feel everywhere, touch everything that he had never wanted to touch on a guy before. He didn't want to go through all the explanations in his mind, finding a label for what he felt; he wanted, like most teenage guys, to jump headfirst into the issue and deal with the business afterwards.

So with all rational thought left behind and a whole lot of spontaneous action, he leaned forward as Mikado turned around and pressed his cool, needing lips into his friends'.

Mikado reacted with surprise which he could sense through the hesitation - an expected response - until he seemed to fully understand and accept the situation and began to kiss back - an _unexpected_ response.

Something else Kida hadn't planned for: Mikado was a good kisser.

'_Strike that_,' he thought as Mikado slid his lips from Kida's top lip to the bottom one, his mouth becoming fiercer as it pressed forward passionately much to Kida's surprise, '_a_ great _kisser.'_

He, the one who had initiated the movement, suddenly sat in shock, alarmed by the fact that he was kissing his best friend. He was _kissing_ his _best friend_! And his innocent friend who he had suffered from a crush on for _months_ was kissing him back! It was enough to leave him dumbfounded, his lips moving numbly on their own until he realized his own lack of enthusiasm and attempted to compensate for his moment of shock.

His energetic kisses and soft lip bites were met with a cold smirk pressing against his mouth, a facial feature that Mikado hardly ever wore. Kida nearly pulled back.

And then his hoodie was being pulled off, and he almost panicked, thinking that had merely lost himself in another fantasy. Oh, but it was real. He struggled to assist in the removal of his hoodie, something quickly followed by Mikado leaning back onto his knees in order to strip himself of his own shirt which, instead of unbuttoning slowly, he pulled straight off over his head. It disheveled his hair a bit, making Kida lick his freshly-kissed lips before staring in awe at the pale, gorgeous skin before him, bordered by a tiny band of oh-so-sexy underwear peeking out from above his school pants. He leaned back to Kida, meeting his lips hard as his fingers touched everywhere, tickling around his shoulder blades and tracing up and down his spine.

His thumbs made hasty work to reach under the waistband of Kida's pants and boxers, much to the blonde's surprise. Even though he had started the kiss, Mikado was taking complete control in such an uncharacteristic way - not that Kida was complaining.

As the graceful fingers played in his pants, he gasped deeply, much to his embarrassment. For just a second, he managed the self-control to break the kiss in order to start asking a question - 'A-are you-' - before giving up entirely to the temptation of the pink lips hovering before his.

Mikado moved his lips, kissing down his jaw line to his ear and hissed into it as his fingers continued to stroke in an unexpectedly experienced way. 'Masaomi...'

Kida sucked in a breathe, tightening his fists at his friend's shocking display of sudden intimacy. How far did the seemingly innocent boy plan to go so quickly? A deep moan escaped his throat, interrupting his thoughts. Mikado's hand movements were becoming faster and - "

"Stop! Stop right there!" Mikado cried, staring incredulously at his otaku friend in front of him.

She looked up with a look of total purity - completely feigned. "What is it?" Erika asked sweetly, tilting her head to the side and lowering the sheet of paper in her hands that she had been reading from.

"Yeah," added Kida. "Why'd you stop her? It was just getting to the good part!" He stared pleadingly at his best friend, a childish pout gracing his lips.

"How can this bother you? You two got farther in the back of our van!" Erika protested energetically.

The trio was positioned at the very back of an alleyway turning off of an unpopulated street. The alley's entrance was almost completely blocked by the parked van - locked, hence why they were all outside. Erika was standing up, her back almost touching a brick wall as she made wild gesticulations to accompany her story. Kida sat on the filthy city ground with his legs criss-crossed, for all the life of him looking like an obedient kindergartener at story time. He had watched the entire story being told as though he were in a trance, even seeming a tad emotional during any touching bits. It was all a bit too much for Mikado, who was doing his best to avoid touching the dirty concrete as he crouched on the pavement on top of his hoodie, praying it wouldn't get ruined. All he could do was stare incredulously at the two.

"What about you, huh?" he asked in a final attempt to avoid hearing anymore of the uncomfortable tale. "Didn't you despise the idea of being on the bottom or whatever?" He addressed Kida, who merely shrugged in response.

"What can I say? It wasn't that bad, being on bottom."

Why did he suddenly sound as though that had actually happened?

Mikado sighed into his palm, covering his eyes at the two's ridiculous actions. "Fine, fine, do whatever you please," he said passively, giving them consent to continue in their story-telling activity. Even still, he couldn't keep the prominent blush from covering his face as he just imagined what might be written next.

Erika and Kida beamed at the minor approval, and the otaku picked her paper back up like a royal announcer in some sort of medieval castle. She cleared her throat, continuing to fit the image perfectly, as she mumbled, "Now, now, where was I?" A mischievous glint was already visible in her eye. "Ah." Dammit, she found her place again.

With another gruff clearing of her throat, she began reading the story again, leaving Mikado trapped in the alley until the embarrassing tale was done being read - enthusiastically and loudly, just to make matters worse. He buried his delicate face into his hands, wishing with all his might that he were anywhere besides the grand showing of him losing his virginity to his best friend - an entirely fictional happening, of course! Although there was that one awfully close time at his apartment after Kida had kissed him in the van...

He cut off his thoughts and hid his entire head even deeper into his crossed arms, praying for the red hot heat enveloping his face to disappear.

"A deep moan escaped his throat, interrupting his thoughts. Mikado's hand movements were becoming faster and deeper, delving farther than the blonde imagined the shy boy would ever dream of..."

It was going to be a loooooooong day.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like such a cock tease, ending the chapter there and what not. I'm not continuing this, at least not for a while until I'm ready to lose my writing virginity. I might end up making this a collection of oneshots if I end up writing any more MiKida. (Somehow it's become my favorite pairing, even though I used to love IzaKida…)<strong>

**Anyway, review or whatever. Tell me if I fucked up the story by adding another chapter.**

**DFTBA 3**


End file.
